


Freckles Aren't Angel Kisses

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Freckles, M/M, Posted for, also overuse of the words, and, kiss, the first Supernatural fic in that tag!, woot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every freckle is a kiss from an angel.  </p>
<p>At least that’s what people say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles Aren't Angel Kisses

Every freckle is a kiss from an angel. 

At least that’s what people say.

Of course, everyone knows this isn’t really true. It is a parable. A myth. It’s just a story told by mothers to make their children feel more comfortable with their ruddy appearances. 

Mary Winchester was one of these mothers.

“You have so many freckles because they are angel kisses, Dean. The angels who watch over you, they leave a kiss every time they come to visit.”

Dean had made a face at his mother, scrunching up his little nose in childlike disgust. Kisses were gross. Kisses meant cooties. Mary had laughed, as she bent over to plant a juicy kiss on his cheek, her large pregnant belly bumping into him.

***

As Dean Winchester got older, the freckles didn’t go away. In fact, he seemed to get even more freckles. They would appear in impossible places – who even gets freckles on their ears? The women he slept with would tell him it was cute, but Dean didn’t want to look cute. He wanted to look rugged and manly. 

Dean’s day job is Hunter, with a capital H. He is a warrior, and a soldier. He actually kills monsters and saves people, like a damn superhero. But it’s hard to maintain that aura of toughness when you look like a caricature of a Disney prince – big green eyes, full lips, and those ever present freckles. So, Dean covers up in layers of leather and bravado, carrying a gun and a sarcastic comment, to show people he has a bite, no matter what his appearance may look like.

Dean wishes his freckles would fade away.

***

Castiel knows all of this. He has visited Dean’s dreams and seen Mary whispering soothing words to her child. He has been the invisible ghost in the corner of a motel room, and watched as women giggled at the freckles spattered across Dean’s chest and called him “adorable”.

Castiel also knows that Dean has freckles in some interesting places. Castiel knows this because he knows every single part of Dean’s body intimately. Though he has never told the hunter this, it was Castiel who pieced his body together after he pulled him from Hell.

Castiel remembers the experience in vivid detail. He had been part of the task force sent into Hell to retrieve Dean. By the time he found Dean, the man had been torturing souls for a decade, and it tore at Castiel’s heart that he had not been able to get to Dean sooner. Castiel remembers seeing Dean’s soul for the first time. It had been a dark, shriveled thing that shrank back from the light of Castiel’s grace. Castiel despaired that maybe they were too late, and Dean could not be saved. But then a small light had shone through the darkness, a slight glimmer of hope that reached out to Castiel’s warmth. Castiel had grabbed onto that light, and wrapped it inside his own grace. He pulled Dean Winchester out of the Pit.

Castiel knew that the Righteous Man had work to do, but he couldn’t help the way Dean’s soul clung to his grace, like a frightened child who didn’t want to ever let go. Castiel knew the other angels could help rebuild Dean, but he felt compelled to do it himself. So he secreted them away and began to rebuild on his own.

He had Dean’s soul and what was left of his body for the foundation of his work. Castiel knew he could do a simple healing ritual, but no. With Dean Winchester, he wanted to rebuild every cell himself. Castiel started with the skeleton and the organs, making them strong and unblemished. No one would ever know the hunter had broken bones before. Castiel rebuilt blood vessels and nerves, sending the power of the cosmos surging through Dean’s system, to give the hunter strength. He put special care into Dean’s muscles, knowing how much the man relied on them to do his work. Castiel rebuilt Dean’s eyes of the purest green he could imagine – a shade beyond emerald or jade, unique and beautiful in their own way. Lastly, Castiel rebuilt Dean’s hair and skin, making sure not to leave behind marks that a Hellhound had ever touched this body.

When he was finished, the only problem was that Dean’s skin was too clear. All of his identifying marks had been removed, as well as his freckles. 

Castiel stroked Dean’s arms, feeling all the compact power in his muscles. He then moved over his thighs and calves, impressed by how sturdy and strong they were. He caressed Dean’s face with the lightest of touches, and then began to administer kisses to his cheeks and nose to account for every freckle Dean Winchester ever had, leaving a small dot of pigment in the wake of each press of lips.

Castiel knew Dean’s freckles didn’t stop at his face. There were kisses to be placed along his neck and chest. Over his broad, sturdy shoulders. A delicate kiss behind one ear. Two kisses to the back of his right knee. 

Castiel’s favorite freckle was in a place that not many knew about. Even those who had sometimes shared Dean’s bed didn’t notice this particular freckle, but Castiel knew of it. It sat at the junction where Dean’s leg met his groin. It’s almost too large to be called a freckle, but it’s not a mole or a birthmark. The larger size is due to the fact that Castiel lingered here a bit too long with this kiss. Angels weren’t supposed to feel emotions, other than love and obedience for God. But, in that moment, with his lips pressed to Dean’s warm, firm skin, Castiel felt a flicker of desire thrum through his being. He felt possessive of Dean, and for a moment took pride in the thought that he was marking Dean himself.

Castiel took a moment to appreciate the work he had completed. Castiel had seen Adonis and Achilles, but thought even their perfection paled in comparison to Dean Winchester. Castiel was mesmerized by the dichotomy of Dean. He could appear as a rugged, handsome man one moment and an innocent, frightened little boy the next. As Castiel peered into his soul, he saw all the depth and strength that this man possessed, tempered by the good grace of someone who would never abuse his powers. He knew Dean would feel guilt for what he had done in the Pit, but that it would guide him not to hurt innocent people in the future.

Castiel replaced the tattoo above Dean’s heart, while simultaneously restarting the organ and getting the blood pumping again. He pressed a final kiss to Dean’s lips, sending the breath of life throughout his body. Satisfied that his work was done, Castiel left to report back to Heaven. He knew he would see Dean again very soon.

 

There is a saying that every freckle on someone is a kiss from an angel, but Castiel knows that is not true.

With the exception of Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal head canon that at the beginning of 4x01, Dean should have been naked when he dug himself out of the ground. Because, hello, who is resurrected with clothes on?! Missed opportunity CW!
> 
> That is all. I hope you enjoyed. Come say hello on my [ Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
